gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Andyxdr
Welcome Speculation Please stop adding speculation to pages such as Alderney or Sex Club 7. Unless there are specific references in the game, any unsourced content will be removed. I would advise against repeatedly adding speculation, as this can eventually lead to your edits being considered vandalism. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 19:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh come on! I feel like I'm the only person who is not allowed to edit anything! When did editing wikis become such serious business? I thought you could edit anything you want but nooooooo! You have to play by very strict rules! How many of my edits have been undone?!Andyxdr (talk) 23:56, March 23, 2015 (UTC) That is not true. You are being treated no differently from any other editor. The policy has a "sky is blue" approach to Trivia. Miguel's surname is not listed because it is unknown, as it was never mentioned in either game. This does not need to be listed seperately as it can already be assumed. As for your other edits, they have been removed for containing speculation. As stated in the Policy, speculation is met with low tolerance and will be removed on sight. I apologise if it appears I am "picking on" you, as that is not the case, I am simply undertaking my duties and upholding the Wiki policy. SJWalker (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi andyxdr, while it is true that many of your edits have been changed, almost immediately in most cases, you are not being specifically targetted. Yes, the staff of this particular wiki do take their "jobs" seriously and our #1 aim is to ensure the wiki is a source of reliable factual information about the subject matter. However, you have not been looked at as a deliberate vandal or anything of that nature. We accept that most of your edits have been in good faith, even if many were contrary to our policies. You have not been officially warned for deliberate policy breaches. Sam has given you some friendly advice to attempt to prevent you ending up at that point where a warning or block is neccessary. regards, smurfy (coms) 00:23, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Karl Abolaji He is on the determinant characters page because he can be killed during a heist. Leo68 (talk) 01:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Really? Well, the thing is, he can only be selected for The Big Score, and in that heist, the gunmen are not supposed to die. The mission fails if they do.Andyxdr (talk) 03:26, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello? It's been days and you haven't answered.Andyxdr (talk) 19:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) You need to go onto his talk page (the talk next to his name) otherwise he won't see that you've replied. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. I figured out how to remove pages from categories so that's taken care of.--Andyxdr (talk) 03:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hello, I saw your edit on this page. You bolded random words which were not necessary. Sorry but I am undoing your edit. Also the trivia fact seemed pretty obvious. Trivia is for things that does not fit the main article. Obvious things in trivia is against the policy of the wiki.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Err, sorry. I just noticed that a lot of missions in the game are named after characters who appear in them. I thought adding that to the page would be interesting.Andyxdr (talk) 19:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I know you didn't mean to cause any harm, so don't worry.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Trivia You may not "give a shit" about what is trivial and what isn't, but the information you added to the Faggio page is not trivial and has already been mentioned anyway. In your edit summaries you keep asking us to accept what you post. If you want us to accept what you post, not posting "obvious" trivia would be a start. We can see you are trying to be a constructive editor and are not treating you as a vandal, but as this policy states, trivia should be interesting facts, not obvious ones. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 16:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Your edits Simply posting random (and pointless) insults in edit summaries will not make your edits last longer. Using edit summaries to insult people will only result in you getting blocked, considering you've had prior warnings from two admins. 20:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Because you repeatedly re-added speculation after being told to stop by three users, and for posting insults in edit summaries, you have been blocked for three days. You are not being "picked on", you are being treated in line with the same policy that every user on this Wiki must abide by. SJWalker (talk) 20:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Return Your block is due to expire in a few hours. When you return, please try and take on board the information which myself and other users have given you. I did not block you for fun, far from it, but I hope the "cooling off" period has given you a chance to evaluate the reasons why you were blocked. Your edits have largely been viewed in good faith, except your last few recent ones, and by and large you have not been viewed as a deliberate vandal. When a user speaks to you on your talk page, it does not mean we are trying to bully you, we are trying to offer you advice that can help you make the Wiki the best possible Wiki it can be. SJWalker (talk) 15:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mentions The reason mentions are not classed as mission appearances is because that's all they are, mentions. To be classified as an appearance, a character must be seen or at least heard by voice (including immediately after a mission). Characters are mentioned in various games/missions, and if those were included then appearance sections would contain a whole host of missions. The "appearances" bit explains it. You're right, mentions shouldn't be put in appearance sections, that's why myself and others are working to remove them. SJWalker (talk) 22:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) A revenger's tragedy This was a pure coincidence, I don't think it's that relevant or useful to be in the trivia. (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Roman's Taxi If it's obvious, it's not necessary, your summary sounds a bit rude to me, you may not agree that your fact had to be removed, but other users will agree, don't try to "win" by force. (talk/ /blog) 20:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Anger issues I'm sorry, I was just getting mad that my edits are constantly being removed, and I feel like this website treats me like a curse to it. : It's not like that, no need to worry. (talk/ /blog) 21:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Category Hi Andy. You created a useful category, but it needs a better name. Since categories cannot be re-named I'll delete it and create a new one for you. SJWalker (talk) 15:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think I'm fine You know what? I'm actually okay with GTA. It's the only M-rated video game that I like. And I'll continue editing this wiki at my current age. Andyxdr (talk) 18:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just noticed the Main Affiliation section on your infobox and the Favorite editors ''section. I noticed that it mentions me and Sam, thanks for admiring our job =] Anyway, I was going to suggest you if you're not interested in changing your wiki avatar. AndreEagle17 22:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for seeing me as a "good guy" Andy, I do try. :) I apologise if I appeared to "pick on you" when you first joined but you have improved a great deal since. With regards to your comment that you don't know the tracklistings of some of the rock stations, these pages should help you find out. :) Sam Talk 22:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin Madrazo I'd say he's only a supporting character in GTA V, but if you said GTA Online, I would agree with you, I removed him as ''Deuteragonist of GTA V. AndreEagle17 23:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) D'oh! Well, okay. The thing is, somebody wrote that he's the tritagonist. I might as well remove that from Madrazo's page. Andy Ashley (talk) 23:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : Well that's a good question, since each character has their own deuteragonist and Lester is the main deuteragonist in the game. It's pretty difficult to know who is the tritagonist in this game... Well, Martin isn't the Tritagonist because he didn't appear enough times in the game, so i'd say the game has no tritagonist. AndreEagle17 13:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Even though GTA V has no main tritagonist, i'm pretty sure that Wade Hebert is a tritagonist to Trevor, he helps him the most through the game. That I can support. AndreEagle17 21:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. Now we need to find a tritagonist for Michael and Franklin right? Andy Ashley (talk) 22:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) That can be complicated to determine, but for Michael i'd say that his tritagonist is either Jimmy or Amanda, both of them are very important to his story part and appear a lot, Jimmy appears the most, but Franklin I don't know, since his aunt is bad to him and is not important for missions. His only main characters are Lamar and Stretch. AndreEagle17 22:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, maybe Jimmy could be the main tritagonist of the game. He's the only character who all three protagonists can hang out with and also he has a pretty big role in the game. Andy Ashley (talk) 22:10, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Jimmy just isn't the main tritagonist because he isn't very important to Franklin and he is very little important to Trevor, so i'd still say he's Michael's tritagonist. AndreEagle17 22:21, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Oh well. Anyway, maybe Stretch could be Franklin's tritagonist. Since he's an antagonist in the game, he could be sort of like Lance from GTA Vice City in that he's both a tritagonist and an antagonist. Andy Ashley (talk) 22:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe so, he's the only main character to him other than Lamar. AndreEagle17 22:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay great. Later, I'll edit the tritagonist page. and put Jimmy, Stretch, and Wade into the page. It was great talking to you! Andy Ashley (talk) 22:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Don't mention it, if you need anything else, just talk to me ;p AndreEagle17 22:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, you have been promoted to Patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:01, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Andy, congratulations for your promotion! Welcome to the GTA Wiki Staff family :D MC (MyComputer) 13:04, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats Andy. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 13:07, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey Congrats on becoming patroller! You'll do good at the role. :) Any help, ask me or any other staff member. 13:16, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Congratulations Andy, have a good patrollership :) AndreEagle17 14:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, I forgot about that, what Artwork would you like to use as your staff avatar? AndreEagle17 14:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) My opinion? This one on your right looks cool. AndreEagle17 14:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I like it! Thanks! I'll take it! Woo hoo! :) Andy Ashley (talk) 14:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey uh, Andre? Can we add this photo to the staff page? Andy Ashley (talk) 15:03, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : I'll do it in a minute. AndreEagle17 15:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Remember to place him in order - alphabetically, numbers come before letters. Replace one of the vacant spots. 15:07, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Done! AndreEagle17 15:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, so now that I'm a Patroller, is my color going to change from plain yellow to orange? Andy Ashley (talk) 15:25, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : That will change automatically. Give it a few hours :) 15:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC)